Monstruos, osos y otros desvaríos
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: Es una alucinación rara que tuve anoche, me pareció tan gracioso que me decidí a escribirlo, claro es una adaptacion y cambie al protagonista, será el pequeño Yugi, espero y lo disfruten, por cierto contiene un aviso.


**Monstruos, osos y otros desvaríos.**

Esta es una alucinación rara que tuve anoche, esta mañana me pareció tan gracioso que me decidí a escribirlo, claro cambie al protagonista, será mi pequeño Yugi, espero y lo disfruten.

**Yugioh! No me pertenece… ** **pero el "sueño" o mejor dicho el delirio, si. **

Hola, soy Yugi Motou; anoche me pasó algo muy curioso, llevaba unos días lidiando con lo que creía era un resfriado, pues bien…

Era la 1:00 de la mañana y me estaba costando algo de trabajo poder dormir, las cosas se habían puesto extrañas; hacia bastante calor y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, escuchaba algo moverse bajo mi cama, hace años había dejado de creer en el Coco, pero estaba seguro de que esa noche estaba solo en la habitación, ya que ni mis padres ni yo queríamos que mi hermano se contagiara.

Entonces, me arme de valor y con algo de esfuerzo logré levantarme, me dirigí a la puerta e intenté abrirla, pero al parecer la perilla se había atorado, cansado, mareado y soñoliento regresé a mi cama y decidí "hacer las paces" con el monstruo.

─ Bien señor monstruo, parece que nos quedaremos encerrados, así que por favor déjeme dormir ¿sí?

Una vez más intenté cerrar los ojos y tal vez contar ovejas, monos, gatos o algo así, esta vez escuché unos pasos fuera y el tintineo de unos vasos, los pasos se oían muy fuerte y de inmediato pensé en un oso.

─ Lo que me faltaba, hay un oso en la cocina.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y de pronto vi la perilla de la puerta girar mientras se abría de golpe, cosa que me hizo pensar "¿Cómo rayos abre un oso una puerta?"... Pero bueno, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al oso, al verlo, el monstruo que se ocultaba bajo mi cama, salió corriendo, el dichoso monstruo era una bola de pelos color café que me recordó a Kuriboh, excepto que este no tenia patas; el oso se acercó a mi cama y luego lo vi entrar en el baño, rato después el oso salió de la habitación cerrando despacio la puerta, así que intente dormir una vez más.

Rato después, volví a escuchar al oso en la cocina, aunque no recordaba que la cocina quedará frente a la habitación, que yo supiera el cuarto estaba en el segundo piso… de pronto me llego un olor a comida, para entonces ya tenía dolor de cabeza y oler la comida me dio nauseas.

─ Que tenga buen provecho señor oso y ya no haga ruido por favor… ─ Pero al parecer me equivoqué, el oso regresó a mi habitación, se acerco a mi cama y se me quedo viendo, acercó su enorme y helada zarpa y la puso en mi cabeza para después salir corriendo, rato después el oso regresó y junto a él, venia un extraño árbol, el árbol se sentó a la orilla de mi cama, miró al oso el cual salió corriendo, luego regresó y puso algo en mi boca, yo ya no aguantaba el cansancio y al final me dormí…

Esta mañana al levantarme recordé ese "sueño" tan extraño y como me sentía mejor a como estaba los últimos días, aunque aun con dolor de cabeza, pero bien al fin y al cabo, decidí buscar a mi hermano para contárselo todo, aunque no fue necesario porque él entró al cuarto, se veía algo preocupado pero sonrió al verme despierto.

Cuando se acercó le conté todo lo que recordaba y se rió, al principio me enoje, pero él me explico todo:

─ Nos preocupaste mucho anoche, muchachito… jeje, en primera eran las 10 de la noche no la una… para colmo cuando te subí agua, Kyoko tu canina bola de pelos salió corriendo y casi me tira, deberías cortarle el pelo… bueno en ese momento quería preguntarte como estabas, pero mamá me pidió que le llevara unas vendoletas del botiquín… luego regresé con algo de sopa para ti, te pregunte si te sentías bien, pero lo que me dijiste me hiso sospechar, dijiste "los osos no hablan", así que te toque la frente para saber si tenias fiebre, estabas hirviendo, me preocupé y fui por mamá, ella era tu dichoso árbol, me mando a buscar tu medicina, tú estabas tan aturdido cuando llegue que te la tuve que dar, te veías muy mal y cuando te dormiste me asuste, luego entró papá y prácticamente te bañaron con alcohol, mamá me sacó de ahí… ─ Yami soltó un largo suspiro ─ al fin salieron y me dijeron que ya te había bajado la fiebre y que solamente estabas dormido ─ luego lo vi cambiar su rostro. ─ creí que te morías y de paso yo también… Pero ahora que estas mejor, me podrías decir, ¿¡PORQUE RAYOS ME LLAMASTE OSO!?

Yo me reí, no tenía idea que la fiebre podía hacerte ver y pensar cosas tan raras, mi hermano hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos para luego reír también, aun estoy algo agotado, pero no importa, se que estaré bien pronto… por cierto, si se lo preguntaban Kyoko es fuerte y no sufrió ningún daño al chocar con Yami, la vajilla de mamá es otra historia.

**AVISO: **Un agradecimiento especial a todos los que leen mis historias, espero sean de su agrado, por cierto tuvieron que llevarme al médico y de acuerdo a lo que dijo, estaré fuera de combate por unos días o citando al doctor, tal vez unas semanas dependiendo como reaccione al tratamiento, ya que tengo tifoidea y no puedo estar en aéreas comunes, porque por ahora soy altamente contagiosa, aun así estaré escribiendo en libreta los capítulos de mis otras creaciones y ya cuando este mejor las pasaré en limpio para subirlas, que suerte que son vacaciones… _(¬.¬ Eso me pasa por comer chatarras… no lo vuelvo a hacer)… _Pues nos leeremos_, _quiero que se me pase pronto esto, ¡no me gusta estar encerrada!


End file.
